The Treasure of Pearl Island
by Aeria
Summary: New Fic, Please read. You will enjoy it! A pirate can only do so much pirate stuff in his life so when Jack gets slightly bored with doing the same old things he recruits Elizabeth and Will to come along with him on a new adventure picking up a few new cr


Title: The Treasure of Pearl Island  
  
Author: Aeria, Doona, Donna, whatever you choose to call me.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, in case you didn't know, I do not own anything here except the plot, if one ever develops that it.  
  
Summary: A pirate can only do so much pirate stuff in his life so when Jack gets slightly bored with doing the same old things he recruits Elizabeth and Will to come along with him on a new adventure picking up a few new crew members on the way.  
  
Genre: Action and Adventure, Humor and Romance, basically the same genre as the movie.  
  
Author's Note: Well I've written fanfiction relatively successfully in things such as Alias, CSI, Farscape and Harry Potter. I've also written originals. If I get enough reviews I have been known to update with up to 2000 words a day, which is pretty good. When I get no reviews, the story gets to rot. The story will start slow as I try to get into Jack's bloody head, because if you hadn't noticed he is very difficult to write. Anyways, it will, I promise you, be a grand tale if you give me enough reviews, so please do.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Elizabeth ducked under a sail as she made her way towards the captain's quarters of The Black Pearl. Again she called out, "Jack!" He had sent them a message that morning to invite both her and Will down to see him, it had been barely six months since they had last spoken to him after their adventure involving Barbossa and the Aztec gold but Will was soon making his way down to the docks in search of his old friend.  
  
Elizabeth had followed, sub-consciously fearful that Will would give in to the call of the sea and leave her in Port Royal without so much as a 'goodbye'. By the time they made it down to the docks, it was growing dark, the crew couldn't be found anywhere as they were probably off having a good time and now Jack too was away from his boat.  
  
She sighed as she heard Will calling out to his best friend on the other side of the ship. Closing her eyes she moved into the captain's quarters and was relieved, if somewhat disgusted, to find Jack sprawled in a chair, head tilted back as he snored loudly.  
  
She picked up the nearest heavy object - an old book - and dropped it back into place. The bang was enough to startle Jack into waking and as he bolted up the empty rum bottle he'd been holding dropped to the floor and promptly rolled away. After watching the object roll from sight, Jack looked up, rubbing his eyes to try to get them back into focus.  
  
When he finally gained the ability to see what, or rather who, was in front of him, his mouth turned upwards into a gleeful grin of recognition. Gold teeth glinting in the candle light as he spoke with a raspy deep voice that clearly showed that he was not only drunk but not just pretending to be, "Why Ms Swann, fancy meeting you here." He stood and stumbled towards her.  
  
Dodging him she set a disdain-filled expression on her face and said, with only a slight twinge of humor to her voice that showed she wasn't actually being entirely spiteful, "It's Ms Turner," she paused to watch with smug approval as the news sunk in, "And you invited us here."  
  
"I did too," Jack replied, his words think with the smell of rum and his eyes becoming slowly more intelligent. He paused another moment before replying to her other statement, "Ah. Right. So you did get married to the boy? Lucky that, cause you really weren't my type, love."  
  
She only glared in return. While she had grown to appreciate Jack's brilliance and the fact that he was on their side, she still couldn't help but keep him at an arm's length, just in case. Still she did enjoy his company, though only when he wasn't drunk or pretending to be so, and that was a rare occasion.  
  
The two were startled form their silence by Will's voice as he joined them, "Elizabeth," he said on finding them and then turned his eyes on Jack who was wearing a slightly confused but carelessly happy expression on his face. He turned his eyes back top his wife, "Is he drunk?"  
  
"What else would he be?" she answered.  
  
"Exactly, my first day in port for weeks, what else would I be?" he added, stressing every word as though trying to regain some of the dignity he had never possessed. He paused, having forgotten his words, "I tell you what," he started again, his voice slurring more and more, "Come back tomorrow morning, I'll be all better. Promise."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at him, his promise was, surprisingly, worth more than most people expected. She looked to her husband and shrugged, there was little use staying there, it was unlikely that they would get anything worth remembering out of Jack and so they silently agreed to return the following day.  
  
Seeing them leaving, Jack said to their backs, "Aye, a fine idea, I'll see you both on the morrow then," and settled back into his chair to return to his dreams of the high seas and the wind in his hair.  
  
Yes, that is a short start for me, I'd just like to see who it is I am writing for and to see if it will work out. Please review and tell me what you think and I will write again tomorrow. Thanks for reading and go review. Even if it is to flame. 


End file.
